


February 2008 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Missing Scene, Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snippets from Feb 2008. The final one utilizes an AU where Selina's baby IS Bruce's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 2008 Requests

_A Kiss to Make it All Better_

Dinah watched as those toes moved, felt a surge of emotion she had barely begun to accept as her love for her partner. 

"You might..." Dinah thought of all she'd been willing to lose so this wonderful gift to the world could have walked again, been the woman she missed.

"No, Dinah...I can't even think it in my head..." The redhead tipped her face up, and they kissed just once. It was long, passionate, filled with relief, with joy...with love.

Things had just gotten better, and the kiss was just the right way to cap a momentous day.

* * *

_A Visitor_

Her gun was in her hand and trained, before she fully knew who it was. The shadow moved, and she holstered the pistol with a mix of irritation and relief.

"Surprised to see you out of your city."

"Surprised to see how fast you've taken the ways of the Police. Is it shoot first, ask later?"

She had reason to be irritated further, hearing that too bland tone throwing that accusation.

"Dick…."

The shadow sighed softly. "I did not come to anger you. Only to say... I wish you well."

Barbara closed her eyes. "He makes me happy."

"He's a good man. Don't let Bruce ever touch that."

When she opened her eyes, the shadows were still, and Barbara could marry her fiance with the knowledge that the Former Boy Wonder had let go of enough of the past to bless them both.

It made her feel just a little better about the path she had chosen.

* * *

_Benefits_

As bad as things with Kon were going, as odd as Bart was acting, Tim did find one small reprieve in the madness that was Titans Tower. Every week after Speedy joined, it wasn't typically Green Arrow who brought her.

At least, not the senior one that made the older Titans grit their teeth to be polite.

It was Connor Hawke, and if Robin was on hand when he arrived, that usually meant a very good workout. The martial artist was not the biggest threat to Shiva's prominence in the rankings for nothing.

Robin just made sure he was there, without fail, after the one week he was late caused him to miss out on it.

He never knew Connor had missed it just as much as he had until Speedy told him.

* * *

_Sorrows Shared_

"He never learns, does he?" J'onn's sonorous voice gave sound to both their thoughts. Selina just smiled, watching the large green alien with Helena on his chest, one finger sharing a little of the filling from his Choco with the child.

"I've learned to not let it affect me." She came and laid on the carpet beside him and her daughter, listening to Helena's happy humming noises.

"One day, I might." J'onn pushed the negative away, holding the daughter of the man they both loved, and basking in the adoration from both females. It was almost enough for them all.


End file.
